Relax
by Sweet Ophelia365
Summary: Despite not being friends, Jade and Tori start to develop feelings for each other. How will they deal with these feelings, and what will become of the two?
1. Chapter 1

This is a little Jori story I wanted to do to get me started. Please note it has been a bit since I've seen victorious so I apologize for any inconsistency with the show. Characters might be a little OOC, but I will try to keep them as close as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't not anything relating to vicTORious just doing this for fun

Enjoy!

—

Chapter 1:

"Have you seen Jade?" Tori asked any student passing by, but she only received the shaking of heads and the occasional "no". Tori groaned and continued her search.

"What do you want," Jade mildly yelled disinterest lacing her voice as she nonchalantly walked up behind the half-Latina.

Tori slowly turned a bit of fear rising in her, but there was something else she felt as she turned to look at the goth. She shook her head annoyed with the feelings. "Uh, Jade do you not remember the project we have that's due," she looked at her wrist as if she wore a watch, "Tomorrow?!"

"Relax," Jade sighed. As much the other girl annoyed every fiber of her being, there was something about Tori that made Jade want to fix every problem she had. She pulled out a small piece of paper that she had ripped from her notebook earlier. "Here is my address. My house 6'o'clock. This better not take long I have better things to do then this stupid project."

"That we were supposed have two months to do." Tori mumbled annoyed that the other girl hadn't worked with her on the project yet. She was mostly annoyed that the goth refused to spend any alone time with her. God, Tori why do you keep trying to be alone with Jade. You don't even like her! Well maybe I do but Tori's thoughts ran through her brain so fast she barely had a chance to realize what she was thinking when..

"What!?" Jade yelled interrupting the brunette from her seemingly deep thoughts. Jade had to admit Tori did look a little cute when she was deep in thought. She looked cuter in her gla—STOP thinking! "Never mind! See you at 6. DON'T BE LATE! I won't let you in and you'll be doing the project by yourself."

Later that evening

Tori carefully walked up to the big mansion of a house before her. The house was a little creepy. Fitting seeing as Jade was the one who lived there. It was 5:59. Tori didn't want to be early, but she sure as hell didn't want to be late. She rang the doorbell and waited that same strange feeling bubbling up inside her. As she waited and that feeling became stronger, her mind started to wander to the goth that was somewhere in the big house in front of her. She started thinking of the way the whole world seemed to stop when the goth smiled. It wasn't often that Jade would smile, but when she did, it was a beautiful sight. Hell, Jade was just a beautiful sight in general. Tori shook her head. These thoughts were beginning to be more frequent for her, as well as the want to k.. The door swung open before Tori could finish her though

"Are you coming in or not." Jade drawled, her eyes flickering to the half-Latina. She had changed before she came over. She looked cute, not the puppy dog cute or little kid in pigtails cute. Maybe it wasn't cute at all. She looks sexy. Jade felt a blush start to creep up, so she quickly turned around and led the other girl to her room.

"Woah," Tori breathed out as she walked through the gigantic hall. She was a little off kilter after it looked like Jade was checking her out. She chalked it up to wishful thinking, but the fact that she wanted Jade to check her out was even more unsettling. This is Jade we're talking about. The we're not friends Jade. The sexy Jade who's eyes..Okay shut up. She didn't even realize they were in Jades bedroom until Jade threw something at her.

"While you were standing there like an idiot, I was trying to get this stupid project you are so eager to finish." Jade half yelled which made Tori flinch. Seeing the tanned girl flinch, for some odd reason made some part of Jade feel…bad. Damn it. Now she's giving me those gorgeous puppy dog eyes.

—

Okay so this is chapter one! Please read and review this is my first story on here so I hope you like it. I am hoping tp get a new chapter in soon, and maybe make it longer also this will be rated T for now but I may have to update it to M, but as of now It seems it will be rated T.

Peace, Sweet Ophelia365


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Jaaaade," Tori whined, "We are only half way done with the script. Can you please try and be helpful?" Tori used her best puppy dog eyes to try and coax Jade off of her phone and back to the assignment. To her surprise, the goth glanced up rolled her eyes and put her phone down. There was a bit of annoyance lacing the look she was receiving, but Tori didn't care the look was beautiful. Tori shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Look I understand you don't want to do this, and you don't want to be my partner. But can we pleeeease just finish this and I'll leave you alone?" Tori felt like she was betraying herself as she spoke the words. She wanted to stay. She wanted to enjoy the presence of the paler girl more, but she couldn't. She especially couldn't be as close as she wanted because of Beck. _Ugh, Why do I care that she's with Beck? It's not like friends can't be friends just because one has a boyfriend. Why am I feeling this…_

"I'm sorry," Jade mumbled, and the shocked expression on Tori's face probably meant she said that out loud. SHIT! She wasn't supposed to hear that. Jade quickly scrambled to think of something to fix her slip up, but all she wanted to do was confide in Tori. She wanted Tori to know her to know everything. "Look there's a reason I haven't helped these past couple months with this project. Beck and I broke up 3 months ago about a month before the project was assigned. And He's a cheater always has been, but I loved him Okay!" Tori sat there stunned at Jades confession, but when Tori placed a gentle hand on the Goth's knee, she felt obligated to continue. No, she wanted with every fiber in her being to continue. "Or at least I thought I did. I just…loved the attention I got, at first. Then he didn't care. He was always chasing some other girl. The next hottest thing. That's…That's why I hated you so much. I thought you were his next thing. I was tired of being that girl. Ya know. I finally broke up with him, but we haven't really told anybody yet. He's still my friend, but not anything more. We were never right for each other I know that now."

Tori was shocked to say the least. The conversation went from 0-60 so quickly, but that was okay. There was so much information that Jade had given her it was kind of hard to process. "Wait, hated? As in past tense." was the first think out of Tori's mouth, and she instantly regretted it. _Really Tori_! She scolded her self _she confides in you and you say THAT first!_

"Of course," Came a weary reply.

This made no sense to Tori. She had no clue what it meant.

"I don't hate you any more," Jade paused for a moment then continued, "But you tell ANYONE I said that and Ill figure out how to kill with toilet paper" Jade couldn't figure out what was going through the tanner girls mind. She looked like she was trying to work something out in her brain, but hell Jade couldn't even process what she was saying. Then her mind started to wonder. Wonder to Tori, to her eyes. The gorgeous eyes that have been haunting her dreams. To those cheekbones. Damn those cheekbones, but most importantly Jade thought of her lips. The ones she wanted to kiss more than anything in the world. Then her body started to move. She was gravitating closer to the half-Latina and no in an emotional sense. She was literally inches from the others face. "Jade.." She heard Tori breath out. She saw Tori's eyes flicker to her lips and that was all the communication she needed. Lips pressed against each other, as Jade felt the whole world stop for that moment. Their lips were moving together when all of the sudden a hand was on her chest. At first Jade thought it might be moving a bit quick, but the hand pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." Tori breathed out, "I—I cant I'm not. I don't like you like that." She lied.

—

Okay okay another short chapter, but I'm working on it. This was kinda of rushed in my opinion, but I'm hoping to try and develop this more. For future chapters I'm thinking of switching back and forth between each girls perspective. I feel like ill be able to describe more that way. Also please review it gives me some motivation.

Peace, Sweet Ophelia365


End file.
